


Say Something

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Most people would absolutely hate a nearly six hour-long flight, especially one going back home after an excruciatingly difficult case - and you normally would too - but Spencer had just fallen asleep, resting himself on your arm. How could you possibly be mad, when the man you’ve had a crush on since the moment you started at the BAU was currently adorably asleep on your shoulder? Everyone knew you had a thing for Spencer, except Spencer, and you were too much of a chicken to say anything about it to him. 

“Come on,” Derek whispered, picking up his decaf coffee and taking a sip. He’d watched the entire time as Spencer fell asleep on your shoulder, giving you looks throughout. He really wanted you to say something to Spence. But what if Spencer was simply tired and didn’t want anything to do with you romantically? The thought of being rejected after the way your last relationship ended was not something you wanted, so if he liked you, you wanted him to say something - and he hadn’t for years, so maybe he just didn’t like you like that. “You have to say something to him, Y/N.”

“I can’t,” you whispered. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way about me? I may seem like I’m totally confident, but when it comes to relationships, I’m actually a complete and total chicken and the thought of him rejecting me makes me want to throw up.”

JJ passed down the aisle of the plane as you and Derek were talking, taking in the serene look on Spencer’s face; he was perfectly comfortable sleeping on your shoulder. “There is no way Spencer would reject you, Y/N. He’d be stupid to - and we all know the boy’s a genius.”  
“See what I’m saying,” Derek replied, pointing at JJ.

Hotch passed from the opposite direction a moment later, giving his two cents. “I say go for it,” he said, gesturing his hands at Spencer’s head.  
“If you’re not going to say something about your feelings for him, then why do you allow him to sleep on your shoulder like that? You clearly enjoy it,” Derek said.

“Because I do like it when he does that,” you said, situating your shoulder so that Spencer was comfortable. “And I don’t want to break the illusion that he might like me by actually asking him. I’d rather just live in my own little fantasy world.”

“I think you’re making a mistake,” Derek said, for what had to be the 50th time in recent memory. “But you’ve gotta be the one to make that call.” With that he closed his eyes. It was nearly midnight and everyone was exhausted, so you all tried to go to sleep. 

Within minutes, everyone on the plane was asleep except for you and Hotch, who you were pretty sure never slept ever. As you looked at Spencer’s chest rise and fall with each soothing breath, you couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he really was. His lanky body managed to squeeze itself up onto the narrow plane seat; he contorted his frame to fit wherever he needed to sleep. He also slept with his hands underneath his head like a pillow, much like a child would. Spencer was truly a beautiful anomaly. So young and innocent in so many ways and yet, so beautiful and sexy in others. The way his hair waved effortlessly in front of his face made you giddy like a school girl - you couldn’t count how many times you’d imagined running your hands through his hair. Although covered now by delicate lids, his hazel eyes could convey the slightest of feelings. Whether he was angry, sad, happy - it didn’t matter, his eyes shone with the emotion he was feeling at any given moment.

You really did like Spencer. In an ideal world, you and he could be together, but you couldn’t imagine a world in which you would have the guts to tell him how you felt. You also couldn’t imagine a world in which Spencer would have feelings for you - if he had, he most likely would have said so already.

Sighing, you laid your head back onto the headrest of the airplane seat, closing your eyes and attempting to let sleep take you to dreamland. It didn’t seem to be working, and within minutes, you felt Spencer stir at your side. His head remained on your shoulder, but he’d moved his body to a different angle and he’d freed one of his hands from under his frame. You closed your eyes again, desperate to sleep. You were actually tired, but your mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts, like having too many tabs open on a computer, which always kept you from sleeping soundly.

A moment later, you felt a graze at your hand. Your eyes were heavy with sleep, so you hadn’t even bothered opening them, until you felt fingers intertwining themselves with yours.

Once you’d opened your eyes, you looked down to see Spencer staring at you through his half-lidded gaze - his hazel eyes seeming slightly darker in the dimmed lights of the plane. “I never knew you liked me,” he said sleepily, massaging the palm of your hand with the pad of his thumb. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Hotch was still awake and you didn’t really want anyone to hear, but he already knew, so it really didn’t matter. “I just figured if you liked me you would’ve said so when I first started, or slightly after. I just didn’t think you did and after my last relationship, I fear rejection like some people fear heights or sharks. It petrifies me now.”

“I could never reject you,” he said, propping himself up slightly. "Can we go out for dinner sometime this week?”

“I’d like that, Spence,” you said, leaning down slightly to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “Maybe Saturday?”

“Yea,” he yawned, “that sounds great.” He kept your hand in his as he fell back asleep, your shoulder welcoming the weight of his head once again.

As you began to close your eyes for the night, you saw Derek open his, a know-it-all smile spreading across his face.

“Shut up,” you mouthed to him, falling asleep with Spencer as your hands entwined and your heads rested against each other.


End file.
